Silly Story: The Clone Mixup
by FireScytheSS
Summary: CZ Silly story #15. Snap is shocked to find that Rudy Clone has replaced Rudy! Luckily Penny is still there, but that means that Rudy is stuck with Penny Clone and Snap Clone. Confusion ensues as each party has to try to unite with one another. Meanwhile, Skrawl Clone tells stories.


Hello! Welcome to our fifteenth ChalkZone silly story! As per usual, Flareonwolf's paragraphs were **bolded, **and Racingwolf's were not. If you want to check out how to write silly stories, check the profile for this account. :] Enjoy!

**On a wonderful rainy day, Snap, Penny and Rudy danced under the sky and twirled together, spinning majestically. "This is great!" Snap sung, but suddenly, he felt his head shake. Confused, he stopped spinning and glanced at the sky, watching as a giant hand came down. Right before it hit, Snap yelled and sat up, springing into an upright position. He steadied his breath and began to look around when he saw Rudy crouching before him, his face contorted in a snarl of disapproval. "Get up, Snap!" he growled, and Snap felt a wave of confusion wash over him. "Come on! I have to talk to you about..." He lowered his voice to a hush and then whispered, "You know who!" Snap was endlessly confused, and was glad to see that Penny was acting normal as she replied flatly, "I can hear you," and then grabbed Snap by the wrist, pulling him away. "Rudy Clone!" she hissed, and Snap jumped two feet into the air in surprise. "HOW did he get here?" he quietly rumbled, trying to maintain his**

tower of grapefriuts. However, it only lasted a second before the tower tumbled to the ground. "That's just great!" Rudy muttered. He looked at his two companions, neither of which were very helpful. Penny Clone kept trying to give him flowers and random objects, yelling "RUDYTIMESPENNY!" in his face multiple times, and Snap Clone followed him around closely, constantly asking for food (despite the abundance of taco plants and giant ice cream cones growing out of the ground in the area). Rudy sighed. "Snap Clone," he began, "Why don't you

**just GO HOME!" and he ran up to Snap, waving the chalk at his face. "Stop it, you freak!" Snap shrieked, wrestling out of Rudy Clone's grip and tumbling in several summersaults to Penny's side. Penny backed away as Rudy Clone rose, his back to them. "I just wanted to give you a moustache..." he uttered darkly, and whirled around, his eyes glowing with rage. Randomly he tossed something large and square at Snap, but when it nearly hit Penny, his wide**

eyes staring into space as he gazed longingly at the clouds. Penny just rolled her eyes and started walking. "Come on, Snap," she said, ignoring Rudy Clone, "We need to find the REAL Rudy!" They started to walk in a random direction, when suddenly Skrawl appeared, carrying a

**number of blue and yellow towels. "Now," he announced, "you may have absolutely no idea why I am bringing you these." He set them on a rock, and Rudy stared, Penny Clone suddenly latched to his side, saying, "I need to tell you something, Ruuuudy." Rudy tried to edge away from her, but to his other side was Snap Clone, who pleaded, "Can you draw me some ice cream?" Rudy recoiled at the statement, and said, "Yeah, I guess," but before he could pull out his chalk, Penny began to nag him again. "Okay! What is it?" he demanded, and Penny Clone leaned in closer, whispering into his ear, "RudytimesPenny!" With one disgusted tug, Rudy broke free and began to make a**

giant tent out of bananas. But before anyone could walk in, the banana tent collapsed through a giant hole in the ground. Everyone gasped and suddenly Snap

**Clone snatched Penny Clone's glasses and ran over a hill. Penny Clone chased him, shouting, "RUDYTIMESPE—I MEAN, GIVE THEM BACK!" and Snap Clone turned, his head over his shoulders. "No! These glasses must be the key to Rudy loving you! I just want him to DRAW ME ICE CREAM!" Suddenly, his despair turned into cold, hard anger, and he came to a halt, blurting, "I DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT TIGERS HAVE STRIPES!" and suddenly bumped into**

a giant sock. The sock tumbled down on top of everyone and there was a lot of confusion until Penny yelled, "Everyone HOLD STILL!" Everyone did, except for Snap Clone, who was too incompetent to understand what Penny was telling him. "Okay," Penny said, "We all have to work together to get out of this!" Everyone looked at her seriously...or they would have looked at her, if they could see, but since they were all trapped beneath a giant sock, that was impossible. "All right," Penny began, "on the count of three, everyone

**strip naked!" The gang was horrified, and even Bob, usually a man of distaste, was not even remotely interested in something as absurd or exposing as this. Seeing their reactions, Penny Clone chuckled sheepishly, then said, "You don't HAVE to, but..." She turned to Rudy with intense creepiness, and Rudy recoiled, taken aback by her ridiculous implications. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shouted, and a pogo stick randomly appeared beside him. Pocketing his chalk, Snap grovelled at Rudy's feet. He rolled his eyes, only to realise that they**

were suddenly starting to sink into the ground. Everyone started to panic, except for Rudy Clone, who continued to gaze into Penny's eyes. Soon they had all sunk through the ground and ended up in a barber shop. Confused, they all looked around when they heard a voice saying, "Hello! Would you like

**to learn how to pencil surf for FREE?" Rudy Clone, Penny and Snap stared, confused, until Rudy Clone exclaimed, "WHAT?" and set off every car alarm in ChalkZone. "I know how to FLY a pencil, but I had no idea you could pencil surf!" Penny and Snap just stared at one another, eyebrows raised and mouths drawn into expressions of confusion. "Uhh, Rudy. We have something to tell you," Snap admitted, turning to him and grasping his shoulders. He looked disgusted that Snap would touch him, but Snap continued anyway. "Your three arms can no longer give us**

the password that will let us into the secret room!" Everyone else realized this was true, and a sad look appeared on their faces. "Wait a minute!" Rudy began, "I have magic chalk. We can still get through the door." He, Penny, and Snap waited until Penny Clone and Rudy Clone were occupied giving each other love letters and giggling, then they crept toward the very secret door, looking at it in awe. Rudy drew an extra door in the side of the wall, which opened and allowed access to the room! But before they could step inside, Snap Clone walked up to them and tripped over nothing (because he's just THAT incompetent) and stumbled into the room, where he

**stared across the room and into the eyes of... Rudy Clone, the real Penny and the real Snap! "Penny! Snap!" He dashed across the room, and Rudy Clone had laid his eyes on his beloved Penny Clone, and was overwhelmed with cheesy romantic feelings that a ten year old would **_**naturally**_** produce. "RUDY CLONE!" Penny Clone had shouted back, and they ran toward each other in slow motion, unfortunately colliding at the last second and ending up**

hanging suspended from a tree branch over a boiling pit of lava. Why there was a tree growing right next to it that didn't catch on fire, no one knew. However, just when the rope was starting to break, Skrawl Clone began running up to the scene wearing a handmade superhero cape. "Don't worry, friends!" he shouted cheerfully, "I will

**now demonstrate the act you have all been waiting for!" and pulled out a shellfish. Rudy, Penny, Penny Clone, Snap and Snap Clone watched with raised eyebrows (all six in Penny Clone's case) and Rudy Clone grabbed his chalk, drawing a collar around its neck and attaching a long lead of sausages to go with it. He put the shellfish on the ground and began to walk, but the crustacean remained in place. Rudy Clone laughed nervously and tugged on the lead, hoping that it would follow. Suddenly, however, the shellfish's shell separated and it said, "I can't leave my wife and kids!" The crowd looked to the other side of the stage, seeing two small shells and a female shellfish with a used handkerchief beside it. It was wet and scrunched, and some of it rested on the side of the shell. Snap Clone gasped, touched by the shellfish's loyalty. "He's a family clam!" he wept, but Penny corrected him, saying**

that clams had families (and that there was even a song about it) so it was unwise to eat them. Bob, who was suddenly standing right next to them, rolled his eyes. "I eat clams all the time!" he muttered. "I like them because they're UNDERUSED!" Before anyone could do anything to make Bob leave them alone, Snap Clone, who was looking around for food, stumbled into Skrawl Clone. Turning around and looking down at him, Skrawl Clone grinned at Snap Clone and

**blurted with merciless joy, "FRIEND!" He engulfed him in a stifling bear (or jellybean) hug, beginning to reassure Snap with words such as, "If I had magic chalk, I would draw you all the ice cream you could eat!" Snap Clone's eyes enlarged and tears began to pool. "Even without begging for it?" Skrawl Clone laughed heartily and said, "Even**

in the days before forks were invented, people still ate pancakes." Everyone listening was riveted by the story and sat watching with wide eyes. Skrawl Clone was so touched that he shed a tear. "The story was…*sniff*…beautiful," he commented. "Tell a story about me and Penny!" Rudy Clone yelled, gazing lovingly at Penny. "Okay," Skrawl Clone agreed, "Once upon a time

**there was a horrible square watermelon. This watermelon was a bully, and would always poke fun at people less fortunate than him..." Skrawl Clone stopped a moment, wiping his tears with the Family Clam's wife's handkerchief. He sniffed and then went to continue, but changed his mind about what he was going to say. "I was bullied as a Clone baby..." Skrawl Clone sobbed, but Snap frowned, objecting with, "Uhh...you're a clone. You were created as an adult." Skrawl Clone stopped, considering the information thoughtfully. "Why, yes, you're right!" he beamed, suddenly happy he wasn't bullied as a child. "And then the square watermelon made up for his misdeeds and became a nice cube-u-lar fruit! The end!" Penny shook her head. "That does not fit the criteria of the story, Skrawl Clone." She stood up and took his place onto the rock he had stood on. "It needs romance!" shouted Penny Clone between her RUDYTIMESPENNY tourettes, and the real Penny silenced her with a glare and **

resumed digging up potatoes. Rudy was soon forced to help and he grudgingly obeyed, knowing that if he didn't, Bob would wash away the purple socks he'd drawn for himself in ChalkZone earlier! "I need MORE potatoes!" Bob demanded, his eyes narrowing threateningly as he watched the diggers. "What do you need them for?" Rudy asked, and Bob merely replied that it was something too original and creative for him to understand. Finally, after an entire exhausting afternoon, Rudy had enough potatoes

**and was wholeheartedly expecting to finally have some dessert. As he sat down at the kitchen table, he felt like something was wrong...horribly wrong. At that moment, Penny walked into the room with an apron and a pile of heart-shaped chalk. "This is for you, my one and only true love!" she exclaimed, shoving them all at once in his face before returning to the stove to stir a pot. Rudy shouted in protest, shuffling back on his chair as his eyes flickered from side to side. "You're not...Penny..." he realised slowly, his eyes growing with shock. "You're Penny Clone!" Suddenly Penny Clone rotated her head creepily, her smile rigid and robotic. "RUDY...TIMES...PENNY," she buzzed monotonously, and Rudy, horrified, scrambled out of his seat and shot into the hallway and up his many**

totem poles made out of forks. The fact that they were made of forks made it difficult to climb, as the forks were pointy and caused a whole lotta pain. Snap was doing better at the climbing than Rudy and Penny were, because he had gloves, and Rudy couldn't draw gloves for himself and Penny because he'd accidentally left his magic chalk in a potato. Suddenly Rudy felt himself starting to slip downward. He would never make it to the top! Noticing Rudy was in trouble, Snap

**Clone did absolutely nothing, being as incompetent as he was. Instead he looked up at Rudy and pleaded for ice cream. However, Rudy was utterly confused and shouted, "I'm in the middle of something!" This only seemed to discourage Snap Clone, however, and he slouched his shoulders and began muttering curses and how he "didn't care" that Rudy was in a peril. Rolling his eyes and pushing past his clone, the real Snap leapt forward, shouting, "I'll save ya, Bucko!" However, as he looked up and tried to consider a possible way to free his best friend, he grimaced in slight panic. Skrawl Clone appeared behind him. "Now that's just mean!" he shouted to Skrawl, and received a**

plate of lime gelatin. At the top of the tallest totem pole, Rudy, Penny, and Snap stood on the pointy forks and gazed around them, trying to find the source of Skrawl's evil plan. But as they were looking, Snap Clone climbed up the totem pole as well (falling down a few times in the process) and appeared behind Rudy to ask him to draw him food, but he slipped and tumbled into them, knocking all four of them down into

**a lake of bubble mixture. They all surfaced, and randomly Bob surfaced with them, muttering words of approval at the idea of bubble mixture replacing water, even when he began to float into the air, filled with bubbles. "I'M ORIGINAL BECAUSE I CAN FLY WITHOUT WINGS!" he shouted down below, and fist-pumped continuously. "And the best part is,**

you all get free party hats!" Suddenly music started playing from nowhere, and Skrawl Clone slammed a party hat on each person's head. Next they were all led to the super-secret room from earlier that Snap Clone stumbled in, which was filled with party supplies! Everyone sat around a table, even Bob and Skrawl (who Skrawl Clone had tied to chairs). Skrawl Clone sat at one end, in front of a gigantic cake. "Now," Skrawl Clone began, "we are all here to celebrate the anniversary-" "Of me and Penny's wedding?" Rudy Clone shouted out, but Skrawl Clone silenced him with cake. "No," he corrected, "today is the anniversary of the invention of mustaches!" He began to cheer, and everyone else just clapped slowly to please him. He then passed out pieces of cake, and watched to make sure everyone ate it (even the real world people) and then gave everyone a present. They all opened them (except Bob and Skrawl, who were tied to a chair) to find….dozens and dozens of mini Skrawls, who then formed a giant wave that flooded the room. Skrawl Clone's pupils exploded out the doorway. Only two remained.


End file.
